


귀환 - 7

by pmjharu



Series: 귀환 [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmjharu/pseuds/pmjharu
Summary: 레이는 도망치려는 카일로 렌을 붙잡는다.





	귀환 - 7

레이는 도망가듯 주점을 나갔다. 카일로 렌이 레이의 뒤를 따랐다. 레이는 방향도 확인하지 않고 무작정 달렸다. 이상했다. 단 한번도 느껴보지 못한 감각이었다. 온몸이 곤두섰고 주변이 사라졌다. 그리고 눈앞에 카일로 렌만 남았다. 모든 게 그와 자신을 중심을 두고 있다고 느꼈다.

왜? 레이는 처음 보는 골목에 접어들었다. 걸음이 느려졌다. 레이가 멈추기 전에 카일로 렌이 레이의 손목을 잡았다.

“그건 뭐였지?”

레이는 그의 손을 강하게 뿌리쳤다.

“몰라.”

그가 레이에게 다가왔다. “난 포스를 쓴 적 없어.”카일로 렌이 말했다. “나도 마찬가지야.”

카일로 렌은 위협적인 표정이었지만 레이는 겁먹지 않았다. 다시 땀이 뚝뚝흐르는 얼굴에 당혹스러움과 공포가 묻어났다. 레이는 뒷걸음질 치다가 멈췄다. 거칠었던 그의 호흡이 잦아들었다.

“너도 본 적 없어?” 봤다는 표현은 적절하지 않다고 느꼈지만 표현할 방법이 없었다. 카일로 렌은 고개를 저었다. 느린 바람이 불었다. 멀리서 사람들이 웅성거리는 소리가 들렸다. 레이는 왜 자신이 이곳까지 도망쳤을까? 처음 느끼는 당혹스러움 이다. 그의 머릿속은 완전히 비어있었고, 자신도 마찬가지였다. 추측이 아니라 확신이었다. 자신이 느꼈으니까.

“가야 해.” 레이는 이 상황을 모면하려는 듯 말했다. 심장이 쿵쾅거렸다. 이 소리를 마치 그가 들을 것 같았다. 이상한, 생경한 감각. 불쾌했다. 카일로 렌. 레이는 뒤돌아보지 않고 정비소를 향해 걸었다. 그와 움직이는 게 옳을까? 그가 필요할까?

혼자 할 수 있다고 생각했지만 다르다. 여긴 핀이나 루크 스카이워커 같은 조력자도 없다. 그런식으로 눈에 띈 이상 운카 플럿이 레이와 그에게 수배를 붙였을 수도 있었다. 그렇지 않더라도 지난 밤처럼 레이를 찾는 이들도 있을 것이다. 레이가 가진 지도는 그가 훔친 포션 보다, 어쩌면 함선보다 값졌다.

자신이 가자고 하지 않았다면 운카 플럿이 그를 알아보지 못 했을 수도 있었지. 그리고 그렇게 화내지 않았다면. 미숙했다. 이곳이 섬이었다면 루크의 가르침이 있었겠지만 섬이 아니다. 자쿠다. 카일로 렌이 운카 플럿에게 붙잡혀 외진 곳에 버려지는 상상을 했다. 충분히 있을 수 있는 일이다. 실제로 본 적도 있었다. 부랑자들이 몇날 며칠 사막을 돌아다녀 잘 안다고 해도 전부를 알 순 없었다. 레이가 자신의 부모를 끝내 찾지 못했던 것처럼.

그는 뒤를 돌아보았다. 카일로 렌에게 이‘임무’를 같이 해야 한다고 다시 말하기 위해서였다. 하지만 그는 없었다.

 

스피더는 멀쩡할 것이다. 레이는 그 일과 카일로 렌에 대한 생각 때문에 부품이 바꿔치기 당하지 않았는지 확인조차 하지 않았다. 셔틀로 돌아가자 난리가 난 비비에잇이 레이에게 화를 냈다. 하지만 레이는 대꾸할 정신도 없었다.

넘어진 AT-AT는 나갔던 그대로였다. 레이는 멍하니 문을 보다 지도를 펼쳤다. 방위를 보고 지도에 표시된 운카 플럿의 시장을 기준으로 커다란 동그라미가 그려진 목표 지점을 살폈다. 시장에서 들은 말 대로 행성 반대편이었다.

축척은 무시하고 행로와 방향만 얼추 맞춘 지도는 지도라고 하ㅓ기엔 책에 들어간 삽화에 가까워 보였지만 아직까지 남아있는 무너진 기체들과 커다란 돌들이 그대로 표시되어 있는 걸 보아선 충분히 찾아 갈 수 있었다.

현재로선 홀로그램으로 볼 수 있는 정확한 자쿠 지도는 없었다. 요충지는커녕 변방의 행성이었고 최근의 변화를 봐선 과거 지도는 쓸모가 없었다. 비비에잇이 지도를 뚫어져라 보았다.

“이전 지도는 별 쓸모가 없을 거야. 직접 찾아야 할 것 같아.”

비비에잇이 카일로 렌에 대해 물었다.

“모르겠어. 갑자기 사라졌어.”

‘도망 친 거야?’

“…그건 아닐 거야.”그는 확신 없는 목소리로 말했다. 조종간 창문 너머로 보이는 문은 묵묵부답이었다. 포스로 살펴도 카일로 렌은커녕 벌레 한 마리 없었다.

그가 떠난다 해도 충분히 이해한다. 그의 표정에서 읽힌 공포는 행성에서의 것보다 강했다. 레이가 그때 살폈던 것들. 레이는 그때 퍼뜩 그가 들었다던 목소리가 떠올랐다. 레이는 한 번도 부르지 않았는데, 자신을 불렀다던 것. 그리고 오늘 주점에서 들었던 목소리. 그것과 연관이 있을지도 몰랐다. 전혀 다른 것이었지만.

하지만 지금 깨달아봤자 소용이 없다. 루크의 따르면 포스에 의한 직감은 틀리는 법이 거의 없었다. 그리고 그동안 레이는 포기하는 법을 배웠다. 내일 아침까지 그가 돌아오지 않으면 혼자 떠난다.

그는 이번엔 곱게 지도를 접었다.

 

 

레이는 레아에게 직접 메시지를 보냈다.‘임무는 진행 중에 있고 별 탈이 없으면 며칠 내로 돌아갈 것.’아주 짧은 답장이 왔다. ‘귀환 전 추가보고 요망.’보고라고 하기도 부끄러운 수준이었지만 모든 일이 끝나고 나서 보고하고 싶었다. 카일로 렌이 더 이상 자신의 옆에 있을 필요가 없게 됐을 때.

해가 지고 남은 물건들을 확인하고 찌그러진 문을 펴고 저녁을 먹고 셔틀 구석에서 몸을 닦고 깨끗한 옷으로 갈아입은 뒤 머리까지 드디어 다시 묶었지만 카일로 렌은 나타나지 않았다. 레이는 자신이 그를 기다리는 것 자체가 맘에 들지 않기 시작했지만 이대로 놓고 가면 몇 달을 신경 쓰일 것이 뻔했다. 그리고 무엇보다 레이는 그것의 정체를 확인하고 싶었다.

다시 한 번 셔틀을 점검했다. 행성이 크지 않아도 초공간이동이 불가능 해 반대편 까지 가는데엔 반나절은 걸릴 것이다. 바로 찾는다면 행운이겠지만 큰 기대를 가지지 않는 게 좋다.

레이는 이런 저런 생각을 하며 몇 번씩 확인한 엔진 상태를 다시 확인했다. 수치를 확인하던 손이 멈췄다. 감각이 남았다. 이상한, 공기를 만지는 듯한 감각.

비비에잇이 레이의 행동에 팔을 툭 쳤다. 레이는 화들짝 놀라며 계기판을 확인했다. 비비에잇은 영문을 알수 없다는 몸짓이었다. 레이는 드로이드에게 손짓했다. “렌즈가 더러워 졌어.”그가 일어서 서랍안쪽에서 수건을 꺼내 비비에잇의 렌즈를 닦았다. 레이는 다시 수건을 넣고 자리에서 일어섰다. 창고에 넣어둔 과일을 꺼내 베어 물었다. 단 맛이 입에 퍼졌다.

해가 뉘엿뉘엿졌다. 또 하루가 가고 있었다. 하릴없이 그를 기다리는 건 마치 자쿠에서 누군가를 기다리던, 그리고 행성에서 조난 신호를 보냈던 자신과 같아보였다. 하지만 그 두 번의 기다림엔 레이의 선택권은 별로 없었다. 자쿠에서의 기다림은 헛됐고 행성에선 살기위해서 였다. 레이는 지금 바로 이곳을 떠날 수 있었지만 그러지 않았다.

그가 필요하다고 느꼈다. 처음으로. 어떤방식으로던. 그를 용서했다거나, 더 이상 의심하지 않는 다는 건 아니었다. 레이는 과일즙이 묻은 손을 바지에 대충 닦았다. 어디에도 사람그림자는 코빼기도 보이지 않았다. 귀를 열면 웅성거리는 사람들의 소리가 들리긴 했지만 여전히 문은 닫혀있다. 레이는 계속 조종간 앞에 보이는 닫힌 철문을 보다 잠이 들었다.

 

누군가 레이의 팔을 툭 쳤다. 레이는 눈을 비비며 일어났다. 비비에잇이었다. 해는 어느새 다 져 있었고 비비에잇이 덮어준 듯한 담요가 어깨까지 올라와 있었다. 불편한 자세로 잠들어있었지만 깨지도 않은 것이 모르는 새 많이 피곤했구나 생각했다.

비비에잇이 몸으로 레이의 팔을 두어번 다시 쳤다. 드로이드가 보는 방향을 보니 이곳에서 처음 카일로 렌을 만났을 때처럼 AT-AT를 향해 인영이 다가오고 있었다. 레이는 담요를 어깨에 두른채로 일어섰다. 반사적으로 허리의 무기를 확인하고 셔틀 문을 열었다. 비비에잇이 그의 뒤를 쫓아왔다. 레이는 문을 닫을 생각도 하지 않은 채 기다리지 않고 달려갔다. 카일로 렌이 맞았다.

몇시간 동안 기다려서인지 레이는 반가울 지경이었지만 카일로 렌은 불쾌한 얼굴에 가까웠다.

“어딜 갔던 거야?”

“난 ‘네’ 일에서 빠질 거야.”

그가 레이를 툭 치고 성큼 성큼 지나갔다. 비비에잇이 레이를 쫒아오다 다시 뒤돌아 빙그르르 따라갔다.

“뭐?”

레이가 그를 따라갔다.

“맘대로?”

“어차피 네 맘대로 끌어들인 거잖아.”

레이가 그의 손목을 잡았다. 카일로 렌은 뿌리치려 했지만 역부족이었다. 그의 얼굴에 당혹스러움이 보였다.

“운카 플럿이 널 수배 내렸을 수도 있어. 아니면 다른 자들이 널 붙잡겠지. 사막 한복판에 버려 질 거야. 그건 이미 겪어봤잖아.”

레이가 말했다. 부탁이 아니라 협박에 가까웠다. 죽을지도 모르니 따르라는 말이었다. 레이가 그의 손목을 놓았다. 그러자마자 그는 거의 뛰어가듯 집으로 향했다. 레이는 AT-AT를 뛰어 올라 바로 문 앞에 섰다.

“무서워?”

그는 몸을 굽혀 들어가다 말고 멈췄다.

“아까 그 일 때문이야?”

레이는 확신하며 말했다. 문이 채 닫히기 전에 레이가 문을 잡았다. “들어오지 마.”그는 고집 피우듯 말했다. 레이는 그 어조가 잔뜩 화가 난 애처럼 느껴졌다. 그의 말을 무시하고 들어갔다. 카일로 렌은 그를 막지 못했다. 그 대신 아까 잡혔던 손목을 문질렀다. 레이는 그의 모든 행동을 무시했다. 비비에잇이 닫히지 않은 문 앞에서 레이를 보았다.

“셔틀을 지켜줘.”레이가 말하자 드로이드는 떠났다. 그리고 문이 닫혔다.

“네가 포스를 쓴 거지.”그가 말했다.

“난 너처럼 남의 머릿속에 들어가는 취미는 없어.”레이가 말했다. 예전의 그라면 자신이 말했던 대로 포스라도 썼을 테지만 잠잠했다. 그로선 알 방도가 없었다. 카일로 렌은 얼굴을 둘둘 말았던 두건을 벗고 몸 위에 걸쳤던 망토를 거추장스러운 듯 벗었다. 레이는 어디에 쓰는지 모를 상자 위에 앉았다.

“어떻게 된 건지 나도 모르겠어. 너는 어땠어? 주변소리가 전혀 안 들리고, 모든 게 천천히 보이고 마치 투명한 물속을 보는 것 같이….”

“듣고 싶지 않아!”그가 소리를 질렀다. “난 더 이상 그런 거에 휘말리고 싶지 않아.”레이가 그 말에 일어났다. “휘말렸다니, 그건 다 네 선택이지 사고 같은 게 아냐.”

레이가 침착하게 말했다. “넌, 넌, 다크사이드에서 빠져나왔다고 했잖아. 그런데 몰라?”레이가 인상을 찌푸렸다. 카일로 렌은 허둥대며 좁은 집안을 왔다 갔다 했다.

“난 여기 남을 거야. 아무것도 아닌 채로 살 거야. 예전으로 돌아가지 않을 거야.”

“네가 했던 일을 뭐라고 생각하는 거야?” 레이가 말하며 벌떡 일어났다. 그의 어깨를 치자 뒤로 넘어갔다. 레이는 그의 옷자락을 들고 올렸다.

“넌 퍼스트 오더였어. 한 솔로를 죽였고 저항군을 죽였어. 사람들을 학살하고. 이젠 멋대로 도망쳐서 이곳에 온 것뿐이야. 네가 버렸다는 건 단순히 힘뿐이야? 네가 발붙이고 있는 이곳 내가 떠나기 며칠 전에 네가 마을 하나를 없애버렸어. 잊었어?”

어둠 속에 레이의 급한 숨소리만 들렸다. 손을 놓자 카일로 렌은 그래도 주저앉았다.

“네가 하는 일은 그것과 상관없어. 그리고 네 말대로라면 수배라도 당해서 어디 버려지는 게 더 나은 것 아냐?”

“여전히 비겁하구나.”

레이가 고개를 저었다.

“너야 말로 너무 너무 너그럽군. 그때 날 죽였다면 이런 일도 없었어.”

설원에서의 전투. 레이는 그때 다크사이드의 목소리를 들었었다. 하지만 그건 지난일이다. 그리고 그때 자신이 했던 선택을 후회하지 않았다.

“그냥 넌 겁먹은 거야. 어떤 일에도 휘말리고 싶은 게 아니고 다크사이드, 라이트사이드의 문제가 아니라 누가 널 알아보고 욕할까봐 무서운 거지. 네 포스를 쫓아 널 찾아낼까봐 무서운 거야. 저항군이던 퍼스트 오더 던. 그것도 생각하지 못하고 거길 나온 거야? 행성에서 말했잖아. 널 쫓아 올 수도 있다고.”

레이는 루크를 떠올렸다. 그리고 레아를. 그의 눈에 눈물이 맺혔다. 카일로 렌의 얼굴이 굳어졌다. 레이는 맺히는 눈물을 무시했다.

“넌. 밖에서, 어떤 일이 일어나는지 몰라. 그리고 그러기 위해 여길 온 거지.”

이대로 나가도 될 것이다. 그냥 내팽겨 쳐도. 하지만 레이는 낮의 경험과, 또 일어나지 않을 수 있는 걱정에 그럴 수 없었다.

“속죄라도 하라고 할 참이야?”

카일로 렌이 말했다. 레이는 당장이라도 주먹이라도 날리고 싶었지만 참았다.

“이 일엔 네가 필요해. 난 여길 오래 떠나있어서 어떤지 몰라. 네가 운카 플럿 보단 믿을 만하겠지. 지금 떠날 거야. 따라 와.”

할 만큼 했다. 말할만 큼 말했다. 그는 분명히 겁먹어 이러는게 뻔했다. 낮에 있던 일은 분명 레이나 그가 원치 않았던 상황임이 틀림없었다. 아마 포스의 짓을 것이다. 그가 숨겼을 지라도 루크처럼 철저히 숨기지 못했다는 증거다. 하지만 라이트 세이버를 버리고 그곳을 나가놓고 피해자처럼 구는 건 역겹다.

그가 따라오지 않으면 정말 어쩔 수 없다고 생각하며 집을 나갔다. 레이가 집 밖으로 몇 발짝 나갔을 때 그가 레이의 뒤를 따라나섰다. 레이는 그때의 이상한, 멈춰진 공간이 꼭 지금과 같이 느껴졌다. 주변이 어둡다.

 


End file.
